A Pandora Bracelet Series
by RosePetal7
Summary: *Repost! Instead of continuing to post separate completed stories, I've decided to have a continuous story. Same content, just combined all the stories into one. Just posted the twelfth installment "My Apologies." Watch for updates! Each story involves different characters from Season 1 to the Present (though always includes Sara) plus new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Probably the most random story that popped into my head, but I thought it'd be cute. Like me, I'm sure teens/young adults can agree every woman deserves a Pandora bracelet hahahaha

-From what I recall, Sara wears all types of jewelry except earrings? If I'm wrong, whoops I guess I need to pay closer attention lol-

Disclaimer: Very sad, but I do not own CSI or the characters.

**A Pandora Bracelet**

Sara never overdid it with jewelry. Yes there were times where she wore a necklace, a watch, a few bracelets, and many rings at once, but who didn't? Now that she was a married woman she liked to keep it classy. To her classy meant a necklace, her wedding ring, and an occasional bracelet. She never wore bracelets daily but Gil changed that. Though never did she think his gift could cause her discomfort, but sure enough it did. It happened a few days after she got it when she was working a scene with Nick…

* * *

"It's a little chilly out," Nick called. He was taking pictures of the perimeter while Sara was inspecting the DB.

"Sure is," Sara replied. She grunted in frustration trying to put her gloves on. _Man this bracelet is driving me nuts!_

"What's wrong Sar?" Nick peered over his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Need some help with your gloves?" Nick grinned.

"No I do not thank you very much," Sara said with a stern look. Nick shrugged his shoulders and went back to taking shots. Sara huffed and forced her mind to think of other things.

* * *

It was a little while later Sara and Nick were finishing up. Nick was loading his kit in the truck and Sara was sealing up the last evidence bag. Nick noticed she was about to put it in her kit when she stopped midstream. It looked like she was fumbling with her wrist.

"What are you doing Sara?" She jumped; obviously not expecting his question. She quit doing whatever she was doing and looked at him.

"Just uh itchy."

"Itchy?" Nick was perplexed.

"Yes." And with that Sara threw the evidence bag in her kit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick lean up against the back bumper. _Great. He's watching me._ She picked up her kit and looked around, pretending to making sure they didn't forget anything. She quickly dropped her head and with kit in hand, went back to fumbling with her wrist. _Why do the charms have to weigh down the bracelet? I like looking at them, not the clasp!_ Nick's head perked up and he headed straight for Sara.

"What are you really doing Sara?" He grabbed her shoulder trying to get her to face him, but she resisted.

"I told you it was nothing Nick!" She grabbed her wrist and ran past him. Unfortunately the thing standing in her way was the truck.

"Looks like you're out of luck. Now come on! What are you hiding?" he asked with sincerity. Sara was backed up against the truck with nowhere left to go. She sighed and flashed her Sara smile. Her right hand let go of her left and she held it up for him to see. Slightly hesitant at first, Nick walked over and took Sara's hand in his.

"A Pandora bracelet? That's what you've been hiding from me?" he chuckled.

"Yes it's-how would you know it's a Pandora?" Sara cut off her own explanation.

"My sisters. Continue."

"Gil gave it to me as a Christmas/New Years gift. It's pretty new to me, considering I don't wear dangly bracelets, so I've been getting used to it." She played with a charm between her fingers. She let out a laugh, "I like looking at the charms. The problem is they weigh the bracelet down so the clasp ends up on top. Even though I know that's how it is it's been driving me crazy! It's turned into a habit I guess."

"I love you Sar, but sometimes you're really weird." Sara punched Nick in the arm and jingles caused them to look down. "Do the charms have any special meanings?" She grinned and shook her head.

"Of course. It's Gil we're talking about here. He thinks everything through." She pointed to the first charm. "This silver heart symbolizes the love we have for each other. Gil said, and I quote, 'I've loved you ever since San Francisco'". She tried her best not to blush, but Nick noticed right away.

"The pig haha is for the time we spent the night with that dead pig. It's what turned me into a vegetarian."

"Oh yeah! That was hysterical! He should take the blame for that you know."

"Trust me, I'm reminded every day. BUT it's a good thing." Sara continued, "This bumblebee, well, you know he's obsessed with bugs. It's not just that; he proposed to me in the honey bee colony." She smiled at the thought. It felt like just yesterday; one of the best days of her life.

"Awe really? I didn't know that! That's very sweet!" Nick twisted it in his fingers.

"Can you guess what this one's for?" Sara pointed to the murano glass charm. It was light blue with dark brown circles.

"Ummm…" Nick thought for a second. "Nope, not at all."

"Ok it might sound corny but it's for our eye colors." Nick raised his eyebrows. "I love Gil's blue orbs and he feels the same way about my brown ones. I think his eyes are his best feature."

"Your eyes are beautiful too, but I think your thousand watt smile is yours." Sara gawked and Nick nodded his head, "Yes it is Sar, don't think otherwise. And it's not corny at all. And let me guess, roses are your favorite flower?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean I like them, but we both favor plants over flowers. They last longer; don't wither." _Can the love be real when the flowers aren't? If a relationship can't move forward, it withers._ Sara was brought out of her thoughts.

"Sara, what's this one?" Nick asked of her newest charm.

"That's the latest edition." Nick inspected it closer and slowly raised his eyes to Sara's.

"It's a-" Nick stammered.

"Baby carriage," Sara finished for him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Before Sara could take a breath Nick had her in a bear hug. "Nick. Air." He released his grip and patted her back.

"Congratulations! When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. Gil gave it to me after we found out. It was a surprise, I'll tell you that. But a good one."

"Yeah a true blessing. Ugh I didn't ruin your plans for telling the team, did I?" Sara took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Not at all Nicky. We were going to announce it later today anyway." Nick blew out a breath. "But leave it to you Nicky. This was a little more than what I anticipated."

**So how was it? I know it's a few weeks late, but ever since I got my bracelet for Christmas I've done nothing but play with it. That and this story kept popping into my head. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wish Upon a Comet**

She was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Sleeping peacefully in her bassinet, Halley was wrapped securely in a pink blanket. A few faint brown curls lay on the top of her head. She had her mother's nose as well as her father's chin. She was the perfect mix of him and Sara. She fidgeted like a squirming little caterpillar. Just then her eyes, slowly but surely, fluttered open. His baby blues piercing back at him. He had recalled Sara saying, "Gil, if there's one thing I want our baby girl to have it's your eyes." They could change color overtime, but he wanted Sara's wish to come true. Just as if they opened her eyes closed.

Gil turned to check on his wife's sleeping form. She was on her left side facing him, also tucked in. Her curls lay framing her face. That's just how he liked them. As if on cue she stirred. She breathed in and opened her eyes. Gil left his place and walked over to her. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sara returned the smile.

"Still a little groggy, but happy to see you." Gil bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm I feel the same way." He put his nose in her curls. "Just not groggy." Sara chuckled and rubbed her hand in his hair.

"How is she?" Sara asked. She motioned to the bassinet.

"Sleeping. She is so precious. I couldn't take my eyes off her."

"Yeah she is something. I never thought I'd get to experience this...I don't know...exhilarating feeling. I can't wait to take her home."

"I know. It's surreal." Gil stroked her arm then her hand. "I have something for you." Sara looked at him questioningly. He released her hand and swiped what looked like a bag off of the chair. He handed a bag covered in outer space print.

Sara graciously accepted. "Gil, really you shouldn't have." She pulled out a felt bag and opened it. She dumped the contents out onto her palm. A gasp escaped her lips. She brought a hand to her mouth. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Gil sat down on the bed and presented her Pandora bracelet from his pocket. He set aside the bags and assembled it along the other charms. Then he set Sara's hand flat on her lap and clasped the bracelet shut. He kissed her hand and wiped away a cascading tear.

She managed to whisper, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. I had to get it once I saw it. I knew there was nothing more perfect." Sara gazed at the charm resembling Halley's Comet. She twisted it between her fingers and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you so much Gil."

"I love you too honey. This is nothing compared to what you were able to give me." Sara leaned up and pressed her lips to Gil's. He cupped her face and back as he embraced the kiss.

After only a few seconds a faint cry filled the room. They broke apart, apparently the kiss already forgotten. Gil headed towards his daughter but stopped short to give Sara a quick smooch. She laughed and watched as her husband scooped up their baby and held her in his arms. He lifted Halley as if signaling for Sara to hold her.

"Of course I will. Come here sweetie." Sara held out her arms and embraced her. Gil marveled at his wife and daughter. They were his whole entire world. There weren't words to describe what he was witnessing.

"I'd better feed her before the gang comes. 3 o'clock right?" Gil nodded his head. "Ok why doesn't mommy feed you Missy and daddy can call Auntie Catherine and Uncle Nicky and Uncle Greg and Uncle Brass." Gil could only grin and shake his head at how cute Sara's baby talk was.

"Ok I'll leave you to your mother daughter bonding time." As Gil turned Sara said, "Wait hun you don't have to leave the room. It's fine."

"Ok if you're sure."

"Positive." She undid her night gown and watched as Halley latched on instantly. "And I take it we have a smart little one on our hands."

This was a sight to see.

"Wait until they see you. They won't believe their eyes."

"Yeah they won't believe we managed to keep your identity a secret for the past four months! Right Halley Renée?" Sara cooed. She massaged her baby's head ever so gently; her Pandora bracelet jingling against her wrist.

**Yay! Finally time to write. I was in a calm, sentimental mood lol and this popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Love**

"Whatcha doing?" Sara looked up to her husband's piercing blue eyes.

"Recalling the day Catherine gave me this charm."

"Oh, after Halley was born." Sara nodded her head. "It's beautiful, couldn't blame you for always admiring it."

Sara chuckled, "Seems like it was yesterday…"

_It had been a great, but hectic day. Sara was discharged from the hospital which meant it was time to bring Halley home. Gil helped Sara out of the car and handed her Halley while trying to juggle the keys and overnight bag. Sara set Halley's car seat down and eased her way onto the couch. It was a second later Hank trotted into the room and pounced on her legs._

"_Oh, easy boy! Mommy's still a little sore." Sara was about to push him off when Gil did it for her. He reprimanded the dog and sent him off to the kitchen. "Gil, he doesn't know better."_

"_I know, but you need to take it easy." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She eventually cupped his face in her hands. As he leaned forward, deepening the kiss, she winced. He backed off. "I'm sorry Sara. I should've realized."_

"_It's ok. I'm achy all over." She peered over at her sleeping baby. "I think I'll get some sleep while she's sleeping. Can you let me know if she wakes? She might need a feeding."_

"_Of course. You need your rest." He held out his hand and she graciously accepted. With his other hand on the small of her back, he led her to the stairs. "I love you." He added._

"_I love you, too." She smiled then continued to the bedroom._

* * *

_After what felt like five minutes, Sara woke to the phone ringing. She tiptoed to the top of the stairs and did her best to make out the conversation. All she could hear was the hushed voice of Gil telling the person on the other end his wife was sleeping. She was tired of straining so she walked to the kitchen. _

"_When she gets up I'll tell her you called."_

"_She's up." Gil's head perked up and had an apologetic look on his face._

"_I think the phone woke her Cath. Hold on let me ask her." Gil put his hand over the phone. "She wants to know if she can stop by. If you're too tired she understands."_

"_I'm fine; of course she can stop by. Just give me 15 minutes for Halley." Gil reiterated the info to Catherine. After a few more words, he hung up the phone._

"_She said it'll be quick. She just wants to give you something. But honestly she said she won't feel bad -"_

"_Gil, you need to relax." With that, she gave him a peck on the lips._

* * *

"_I know she just gave birth yesterday and she needs her rest, but I had to give this to her." _

"_Cath, Sara just told me to relax, and so do you. Here," Gil directed Catherine to the living room. "I'll leave you two be." He gave her a pat on the back and headed to his study. As Catherine continued to the couch, Halley was bundled in a purple blanket securely held by Sara. The site was breathtaking._

"_She's even more beautiful than yesterday! Hi Sweetie, it's Aunt Catherine." She gave the baby a gentle kiss on the forehead and attempted to give Sara a one armed hug. "Hey Sar, you look great!" _

_Sara could only roll her eyes. "Ha ha, nice sweet talk Cath, but that's impossible with the already lack of sleep I've gotten."_

"_Nonsense, I on the other hand, looked like I got run over! But seriously, you two made a gorgeous baby!"_

"_Thanks. Not to sound like a stereotypical parent, but I've never seen anything like her. I never thought I would have this, and now that I do I couldn't imagine anything else." Catherine formed a weak smile and gave Sara a sympathetic rub on the shoulder._

"_You're right, she is something." Catherine slipped her purse over her shoulder and removed a tiny felt bag. "I was browsing through the Pandora store and spotted the perfect charm for your bracelet. I can hold Halley." Sara exchanged Halley for the felt bag._

"_Cath, you really didn't have to do this. You planned the baby shower and gave Halley so much she could be set for life -" Sara stopped her sentence midstream. She was gaping at a dangling charm that had her daughter's birth stone on it. "You know, when Gil and I started trying for a baby, besides wishing for a healthy pregnancy, I wished for our baby to be born in May. I don't know why, but I always loved the time of year -" Again, Sara stopped midstream. She couldn't contain her tears anymore; they were falling down her cheeks. She sniffled and put a hand to her face. Catherine instantly stood up and set Halley in her seat. She gripped Sara in a hug and rubbed her back in circular motions._

"_Yes, I knew that. I'd lost count of how many times you told everyone once you were told the due date." She heard Sara give a tiny laugh. "I agree it's a beautiful month, with a beautiful birthstone. That's why I got it for you. When I had Lindsey, my mom got me a necklace that had Lindsey's birthstone on it." Catherine could feel Sara's breathing calm so she released her arms. She handed her a tissue and took a breath before continuing. "I know we haven't been best friends, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. Ever since you started working here, I guess I've considered myself a motherly figure." _

_Sara gazed into her eyes. "Really?"_

"_Without a doubt. I wasn't welcoming at first, but when I got to know you I regretted my actions. Whether you realized or not, I've always kept an eye on you. I don't want to get into your personal business, but I've noticed your behavior with abusive cases, dealing with women and children." Sara's body tensed at the words. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears and she fidgeted trying to find a comfortable spot. "This – has worried me. I don't know what happened in your past, but everything's behind you. I know you get affected, so I guess it's been a reaction of mine to spot you."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate it. It helps - what you do. You being here has filled the missing piece in my life. You've made me realize it was possible to have this life as well as it be deserved."_

"_Deserved? Sara, please tell me you didn't think you deserved this?" Catherine was facing Sara straight on with a perplexed look on her face._

"_My past is complicated, I've only ever told Gil, but yes. After what I went through I thought I didn't deserve what my mother had before it went to hell." The air went silent for a few minutes before anyone spoke._

"_Sara." Catherine grasped her hand. "I'm so, so sorry for whatever happened to you and your family, but that proves you deserved this and so much more! By having this life that most people would kill for, it proves it's possible to overcome something like that. Don't you ever think you're unworthy because you are far from it." By this point, Catherine was squeezing Sara's hand. Sara's head had dropped so Catherine used her thumb to lift it. "Understand?" Sara nodded her head and leaned into Catherine. No more words were needed as the women clung to each other._

**Well…? This one turned out sadder than the others, but I've always felt a scene like this was needed between Sar & Cath. It's not that apparent on the show, but it felt right when writing this story. I have a plan for the next installment, whenever that happens, and that'll definitely be happier and more uplifting. Reviews are loved ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Burfday Surprise**

"Now Hal, you sure this is the one?" Gil asked his daughter. She was only three years old, but she was already diligent when it came to picking out gifts. That's the reason why they had spent at least an hour attempting to pick out Sara's present.

"Yes Daddy, Mommy will love it!"

"Okie dokie, time for us to pay. Then we gotta get home and go to bed for tomorrow, right?"

"Yessssss!" squealed Halley.

* * *

Gil was careful not to wake Sara as he climbed out of bed. He tiptoed into Halley's room. Usually it'd be the other way around, but the excitement must've kept her up.

"Honey, time to get up." Halley only stirred and scrunched her nose. She was just like her mother. "Remember whose birthday's today?"

At that instant she shot up. "Mommy's!" she screeched while pouncing up and down.

"Shhh! It's still early! Mommy's still sleeping!" Gil said in a hushed whisper. His daughter's look of puzzlement eased and she nodded her head. "Let's go make her some breakfast."

* * *

The duo of daddy and daughter managed to make plain, chocolate chip, and blueberry pancakes as well as toast, bacon, and eggs. Gil did most of the work, but Halley was more than capable to handle stirring the batter. Gil was about finished brewing the coffee when he glanced at the clock.

"It's almost time for Mom to get up! We have to hurry and clean up!" While Gil was scrambling to pour the coffee and practically throwing the dirty dishes/utensils in the dishwasher, Halley was just standing there laughing at Hank. She spilled some of the batter and he was licking it up.

"Hal, hand me that bowl will you?" She nodded her head and gave the bowl to her dad. "Ok, I'm almost done cleaning. Can you quickly but quietly get Mommy's bag from the closet and put it on the breakfast tray?"

"Sure daddy." Halley was gone and back in less than a minute. She also added a card that she made special. She kissed it than stuck it in the bag. Gil set the last plate on the tray than patted Halley's head. "Good girl, now let's take this upstairs."

Gil cracked the bedroom door and Halley stuck her head inside. They could see a mop of brunette curls sprawled out on the pillow, but no face or body to match. Sara was hidden by the mass of covers. Halley couldn't muffle her "tee-hee" laughs. The high pitched laughs must've been loud enough because just then Sara stirred and the mound of covers shifted. Gil and Halley could hear a yawn so they maneuvered their way to the bed. That's when Halley shouted, "HAPPY BURFDAY MOMMY!" Sara let out a gasp and popped up. She was instantly welcomed with a hug and kiss from her daughter and a wide grin from her husband.

"Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thank you! That's a way to wake up on a Saturday morning!" Sara smiled and gave Halley a brush on the cheek. She received a kiss from Gil and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the platter he was carrying. "What's all this?" She eyed the dishes of food and bag, which she shook her head to. "I don't need any gifts, Gil."

"Nonsense! It's your special day, so you deserve a little something." He turned to his daughter. "Gift or food first Hal?"

"Gift!" Halley chanted.

"Well, _before_ Halley makes your day, let me give you your present." Halley frowned. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll save the best gifts for last." Halley's frown turned into a big smile. Gil removed a rose from behind his back. "The rest will come later…" Gil's eyes turned mischievous and Sara just started laughing hysterically.

In between breaths she managed to get out, "I – love – it! Thank you - honey." She planted a kiss on his lips and ruffled his hair.

"Ok now I know a certain somebody who's losing their cool. Who's next, again?" Sara asked. Halley grabbed the pink bag and jumped on the bed.

"ME! Open mine!" Sara acted surprised as she slowly took out a card. After she admired the drawing of her, Halley, Gil, and Hank, she embraced Halley in a bear hug.

"This is beautiful, Halley! Thank you."

"There's more!"

Sara crumbled the tissue paper and reached in to extract a felt bag. Her eyes widened as she pulled the string on either side. A cupcake charm fell out. It was silver with a gold speckle on top. Her eyes became moist. She would _never_ get used to receiving charms for her Pandora bracelet. She was so absorbed in the moment she never noticed Gil retrieve her bracelet from her dresser. He took her hand in his and after a second, started adding the newest charm to the bracelet. He made sure it was secure than snapped the clasp shut once it was on Sara's wrist.

"Thank you, sweetie. I _love_ this. It's perfect." As she reached to kiss her daughter's head, her bracelet jingled. "Whenever I hear that noise, I will think of my best birthday gift ever! Did you pick this out all by yourself?"

"No, daddy helped me."

Sara looked at Gil. He shook his head. "Well, _technically_, she's right. I helped her, but she had the final word on the charm."

"How long?"

"An hour."

Wow was all Sara was able to mouth. "She gets that from you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Diligence is a quality we both share. It just so happens she likes to take extra time when making a decision. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there's not," Sara chuckled.

Gil and Sara continued to stare at their daughter in awe, the food apparently forgotten for the time being…

_Fin_

**How was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fishy**

She awoke to something poking her shoulder.

"Pssst. Mommy." Sara sighed and turned to face her daughter.

"Yes, Hal, what is it?"

"Daddy told me not to wake you yet."

Sara chuckled, "Well, you obviously didn't listen to him."

"That's why I'm whispering!"

"Oh!" Sara mouthed.

"But I couldn't wait, so I'm telling you now that Uncle Greg is coming over! He said he had a surprise for you!"

Sara shook her head while yawning. "Did he say when he's coming?"

"After _I_ woke you up." Both mother and daughter looked to see Gil standing at the bedroom door. "What did I tell you, Hal?"

"Sorry daddy."

"It's fine." Sara brushed her fingers through Halley's hair while rubbing her eyes. "Does he know I have a stomach virus and that both you guys just got over it? Otherwise I'm not sure that it's such a good idea…"

"He said he'd come prepared. And he said he'd be quick. If you need more rest I'm sure he'll understand."

"No, no I'm looking forward to seeing him. I haven't seen much of anything but the inside of this house for weeks now."

"Ok, well I'm going to take Hal to the park, so you two can have some peace and quiet." Gil motioned for his daughter to take his hand. "He has a key so he'll let himself him. Call me if you need _anything_." With that, he kissed his wife on the forehead and closed the door.

* * *

Sara was fighting sleep, but gave in after dozing off a few times. The door creaked and she bolted upright.

"Sorry!" Greg apologized. He pulled over a chair and placed a bag on the floor.

"What are you wearing? You look ridiculous!" Sara laughed while pointing at the surgical mask over Greg's face.

"I figured it'd serve us both well."

"I understand it protecting you from getting my illness, but how'd it'd be good for me?" Sara questioned.

"Uhh," Greg hesitated. "Entertainment? I don't know…bear with me here?" He chucked as he removed it from his face. "So, you look better than what Gil described."

Sara sat there gaping at him. "I'll have to thank my husband later. But anyway I _should_ look this good considering I was taking care of him and Hal the past few weeks. Then as a thank you gift, I guess, I get sick. It never fails."

"That is why I am sitting before you. I'm here to console you as well as nourish you." Greg held up a thermos. "Chicken soup to soothe the stomach?"

"Aww thanks Greggo. You're in luck; my stomach's been calm for the past two days." He set a bowl, spoon, and bag of crackers on her nightstand. "And you've come prepared. How can I not love you?"

Greg fanned himself, as if astounded from the compliment. "Why thank you my Lady. Now eat up before it gets cold or you throw up."

"Mmm this is good! Who knew you could cook stuff other than your Blue Hawaiian?" He jokingly nudged her. "Hey! Stop that before it ends up on your lap!"

"So, how was it taking care of two sicklings?" He handed her a napkin and she wiped her face as she answered.

"It was pretty difficult. If one wasn't getting sick, the other one was. Gil was able to get by without my help, but Hal needed it every second. I felt so bad. It's the worst when you spend your days with a bowl by your side and the nights by the toilet. Luckily –hopefully they're good for awhile. Now it's just me and I think I'm pretty much past the worst."

"You're a real trouper. Think you'll be able to handle another one?"

"Another what?"

"Another kid."

Sara laid the spoon in the bowl, apparently giving the question serious thought. "You know it's funny, Gil and I were talking about that." She struggled to get her thoughts out.

"And?"

"To answer your question, yes, I'd most definitely be able to handle another baby. We both would like a sibling for Halley. We decided we'd go in with open minds and see what happens. When we stress we tend to get flustered and that's never good."

Greg patted her knee. "That's great! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. But at the same time we're not getting any younger—"

"Like you said, don't worry! Sar, it'll happen." He reached down and brought up a felt bag. "Now, to make you feel better I bought you a lil something something."

"Greg, you didn't have to do that."

"No, I wanted to. Your bracelet has become the talk of the lab. Everyone is making their way onto your bracelet and I want in on it."

Sara was holding a silver fish shaped Pandora charm. She had a happy yet quizzical look on her face. "A fishy?"

"Long story short, I tried to find a water droplet or rubber ducky but they didn't have one…"

Sara really concentrated on his words and something instantly clicked. "Our shower together?" She half said, half laughed. "I _love_ it!" She griped him in a hug.

"I'm glad. I will never forget that day. I knew it'd make you laugh!"

She was still laughing and it was hard for her to stop. "That it did. I'll also have to thank you for helping me recover. I'm feeling better already." She opened her nightstand drawer and took out her Pandora bracelet. She unclasped it and slid the charm along the other ones. "Now every time I feel sick or sad I can look at this cute fishy and be reminded of our liaison. I just won't say anything to Gil."

She patted the empty spot next to her. "Don't be shy. You've seen me naked so sitting with me fully clothed shouldn't be a problem. _And_ you've been with me long enough so if you were meant to get sick, it would be in your system by now."

Greg happily plopped down next to her. "Even when you're sick as a dog you don't lose your sense of humor."

"It's what keeps me going." She turned to face Greg. "I really want to thank you for this and everything else. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're mine. And besides, without the shower story, I wouldn't have a conversation stopper."

**I enjoyed spending my second official day of summer writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too. Who couldn't go for the shower scene or some Sandle talk? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate**

_Present_

Brass walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Sara had invited him to a family dinner. Instantly he recognized a difference in her voice. What it could be this time, he didn't have a clue. And with the opening of the door he would soon find out.

"Hey Jim! I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." Sara greeted. They exchanged hugs.

"No problem at all. How are you doing?" He barely had time to finish his question when a squealing Halley came running at him.

"Hi Uncle Jim!" Halley was now four and a half and as energetic as ever.

"Hi there Hal! You've gotten so big!" He scooped her up and spun her around. Sara smiled and quickly excused herself. Just then Gil came into the room.

"Hey Jim. Come on, let's sit in the dining room. Sara said dinner's almost ready."

"This was excellent pasta Sara. I'm stuffed!" Jim patted his stomach with satisfaction.

"Thanks. I'll start cleaning up. Can you put Halley to bed Gil?"

"Sure thing. Say night night to Uncle Jim." Halley pecked Jim on the cheek and was whisked away by her father.

After having little conversation with Sara, Jim decided to help her in the kitchen. He stacked some plates and walked in on Sara intently scrubbing a plate. One would think she was focusing hard on the task at hand, but he knew better.

"Need a hand?" He startled her. She whirled around and chuckled at her uneasiness.

"Sure. You scared me though."

"Yeah I could tell." He hesitated. "You ok?" She couldn't meet his gaze. He lifted her chin. "I know you Sara. Something's up."

She formed a smile. "Gil and I were going to tell you after Halley was put down. I'm pregnant."

Brass's face lit up with excitement. "Really? Congratulations! Honey, that's wonderful!" Once again they were hugging. He stroked her back and pulled away to admire her. "This is great news…isn't it?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Then why were -?"

"I was scared. I still am. We've been trying for the past year and a half. I'd almost given up hope. I thought something was wrong…or wasn't meant to be." She took a breath. "You're the first we've, well, I've told. I wanted to wait and ensure everything's ok."

Jim couldn't help but look at her with depressed eyes. This woman had become like a daughter to him and life could never cut her a break. He had no idea she'd been hurting.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But look, it was obviously meant to be. I'm sure this was God's way of telling you you need more patience Missy!" He pointed an index finger at her, pretending to scold her. Her solemn face broke into laughter.

"Seriously, there's nothing for you to worry about. Everything's alright and it's going to stay that way. There's no need to be scared." She was fighting tears. "And without a doubt this was meant to be." He added.

Sara smiled. She removed the gloves from her hands and swiped a few loose tears. Jim handed her a tissue from his pocket. She could only shake her head in amusement.

"And besides…I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'll make sure if Gil can't be here I will. Think of me as your on call midwife."

_Future (By 7 months)_

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Honey." Gil murmured as he kissed Sara.

"Can't be too much longer now. Dr. Massone said by the end of this week if nothing happens she'll induce me. Only another four more days." Sara gave her best attempt at a genuine smile. She'd tried to be a good sport about this whole thing but most of all she was extremely uncomfortable.

"This baby must take after you. There's no way I'm this stubborn." He gave a wink as Sara slapped him on the shoulder.

"Just make it a quick seminar ok? One day would be nice but if you had to go the full two days that's ok too."

"How did I ever deserve this? And especially now from a very pregnant woman." He fingered some of her curls. "I'll be home tomorrow, don't worry. And Brass is coming by later. He's going to pick Hal up from pre-school, drop her at Alyssa's house, and spend the rest of the day keeping you company. Just try to hold off on _anything_ until I get back."

The doorbell rang and Sara hoisted herself up. She opened the door to Jim holding a bag of what she assumed to be food and hopefully something other than movies.

"Hey Honey, how are things going? Should you be up on your feet?"

"I'm very tired and uncomfortable. The Dr. said if nothing happens in the next four days, I'll have to be induced. This kid just isn't in any hurry! Answering the door is a thrill compared to what Gil's had me do. But it's fine, might encourage Jr. here." Sara rubbed her back and used the coffee table to ease onto the couch. Jim immediately put a hand on her shoulder and helped guide her.

"Sounds like a mini you in there."

"Exactly what Gil said. Not funny."

"So your back that bad huh?"

"Yes, it's been constant pain." She tried to reposition herself. "Oww."

"What is it?" Brass sounded alarmed.

"Braxton Hicks contractions. They've been a bitch for the last day or so."

"Well let me know if it worsens. Could be real labor pains. I wouldn't want to deliver your baby in the living room."

"Believe me, you'll know." Sara rubbed her eyes. "Do you mind if I take a nap upstairs? I'm sorry you're stuck babysitting me."

"Not at all! I promised I'd be here if Gil wasn't. Let me help you." He grabbed hold of her back and held her hand as she rose. They took one step at a time until Sara was tucked into bed.

A hard pain jolted Sara awake. She felt her stomach and breathed deeply until it passed. "You're alright, you're alright. Just breathe through it." She coached herself. Though the pain in her back was back, she decided to head downstairs for some tea.

When she reached the kitchen, Jim was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. "Hey Kiddo, feeling any better?"

"Not as tired, but the back pain is back with a vengeance." She opened a cabinet to remove a mug and tea packet. She started a kettle of water on the stove and sat down next to Jim.

"I'll rub it." He slid his chair closer to hers and began to gently massage. "Yeah I can feel the tension. Tell me if it hurts too much, I'll stop."

After enjoying her tea and talking to Jim, Sara had another pain. They moved to the living room where he had a tray of fruit and cookies. "Maybe this'll please the little one."

"I live for fruit salad. And I'm sure you could use the sweets." Sara happily popped some blueberries in her mouth as Jim did the same with an Oreo. It was a little while later Jim revealed a felt bag from his jacket pocket. Sara sighed and accepted the token from his hand.

"Jim, I -"

"Stop right there. It's a present for you and the tyke. Well mainly for you because you'll physically be using it, but it has symbolic meaning."

Sara loosened the strings on the very familiar felt bag and turned it upside down. A silver ball shaped Pandora charm with intricate patterns fell out. She picked it up between her index finger and thumb and studied it. "It's absolutely stunning."

"I'm so happy you like it. It was about time I became a member of that bracelet of yours. It's called the Inner Strength Charm. I knew it'd be perfect for you." He took her hands in his and continued. "Sara, you've become my second daughter. I've watched you grow and mature into an amazingly talented woman. I've watched you face some touch ordeals but nonetheless you've battled through with flying colors. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. Yes this charm represents the inner strength of someone." He did air quotes on inner strength. "But know that it also represents the outer strength too. You are way hard on yourself. This charm will remind you of how much you've overcome. It will be with you as you continue to overcome the good, the bad, and even the ugly. I love you very much Sara." He kissed her on the cheek. Her hand squeezed his.

"Oh my God." Sara breathed.

"What? Sara?"

"My water just broke."

"Ok breathe, it's going to be fine. I called Gil, I have my light and siren going, and the hospital knows we're on our way. We're going to be fine. All you have to do is breathe." Jim was sweating bullets. His best friend left him with his overly pregnant wife while he went to some stupid seminar. Now that overly pregnant wife was in labor, heavily panting and surely clotting the blood in his hand.

"I – am – breathing! Ahh!" She grabbed her stomach as another contraction hit. She was breathing so hard and fast she was sure she would pass out. "I'm – feeling – pressure – Jim. Can – you – drive faster?" He snapped his head in her direction and stroked her hand.

"Hold on Honey. We're almost there."

"Almost at 10 centimeters. You're going to start pushing soon. Just continue with what you're doing. You'll meet your baby in no time." The nurse patted Sara's legs and closed the curtain.

"Have you heard from Gil?" Sara asked.

"He'll be here in 15. You're lucky it was a college 45 minutes away."

"Ahh I feel a ton of pressure! Jim!" Sara was gripping the bar on the hospital bed. She was shaking her head from side to side. The pain was unbearable. "So much for a delivery like Halley's! Late not early, water breaking on your shoes not Gil's, and better yet still no Gil! He was with me all the way five years ago! Where is he?" She was now gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, he'll be here -"

"Now! I'm here! Sara and Jim I'm here!"

"Congratulations Mamma and Papa! You have a baby boy!"

"He's beautiful." Brass peered down at the tiny bundle in Sara's arms.

"I don't know how to thank you Jim." Gil patted his shoulder. "If you weren't there, Sara would've been alone. I wouldn't have made it in time, she would've had to call an ambulance – ah"

"I was happy to do it."

"We have a name picked out," said Sara. "Meet Aaron James Grissom. And what do ya know, Aaron means strong Jim!" Sara laughed. Jim Brass was speechless. He couldn't believe they used his name for part of the baby's.

"It was Sara's idea, but I couldn't agree more. It was the least we could do." Gil stated.

"Do you want to hold him? He is your godson after all." That last part took Jim for another loop.

"Godson?"

"That's if you would do the honors of being his godfather?" Sara added. "We didn't even have to give it second thought."

"Neither do I. I'd love to be this guy's godfather." Sara passed Aaron to Jim who cradled him in his arms. "Hi little guy. I'm Jim."

**_Fin_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Speechless**

That called turned her life upside-down. Warrick was dead. He was murdered. The team was working the scene. She took the first flight out. Feeling happy seeing Gil's face after all those months, yet sad under the circumstances. That was not how she pictured the "reunion" of her family—

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her husband's voice brought her back to reality.

"Just thinking."

"I could see that." Gil caressed her arm. "Care to share what it is that has you so distracted?"

Sara blew out a breath. "The day Warrick died." She hated the fact that her husband was so caring because she knew this would upset him. Warrick was like a son to him. Now, Sara could see the distress she was causing her husband. She took his hand. "I'm so sorry for bringing this up. I was looking at my charms and the one he gave me stood out—"

"It's ok, honey. Don't be sorry. It's not that we can't ever say his name. I was away when he gave you this." Gil touched the silver charm. "Tell me the full story?"

"Sure." Sara kissed Gil. "It's still so vivid in my mind. I can picture the day, feel his presence..."

_"I miss you." Sara managed while pressing the phone against her ear and juggling Aaron. He was becoming more difficult to manage. Granted he was a small baby, he was a little over one year old. Squeals could be heard in the background. Sara could picture the look on Gil's face at the sound of his almost six year old daughter. _

_"I miss you too, honey. I'll be home in a few days. How are the kids? I can hear Hal, but what about Aaron?"_

_Sara blew out a breath. "Fine, just fine."_

_"Sara—"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired. Hal's is happily playing with her doll and Aaron's in my arms sleeping."_

_"That's wonderful to hear." Gil paused. "Sara, you're the strongest person I know. I'm sorry I had to leave for this, but I'll be there to help soon."_

_"Please, Gil. You've dreamed about this conference for weeks. Enjoy your time away. I've just been cranky. You know me, I'm just complaining. I've gone on a lot less sleep."_

_"Right you are my dear. I don't want to, but I gotta cut this short. I love you guys."_

_"I gotta go, too. The doorbell just rang. I love you."_

_After the phone was put down Sara brought Aaron to the playroom. She lowered him into his bassinet and patted Halley on the head. "Mommy has to get the door so watch your brother, ok?"_

_"Yes, mommy!" _

_Sara smiled. "Warrick! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be sleeping!"_

_"I finished my cases so I was sent home early."_

_"Good for you! Those were the best nights."_

_"Yup."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Apparently I'm lacking manners. Come in?"_

_"Sure," Warrick chuckled. "Where are the kiddies?"_

_Sara motioned them to sit down. She took place on the couch and he on the lazy boy. "In the playroom. Halley's playing doll house and Aaron's sleeping."_

_"I thought Halley was in kindergarten?"_

_"Afternoons."_

_Warrick formed an "O" with his lips._

_"This family does not do well with mornings."_

_Warrick laughed and Sara rubbed her forehead. "They've got you worn out, huh? When's Griss coming back?"_

_"Friday. Hopefully. I need just a little breather. I mean I love my kids to death, but sleeping and showering does not count as mommy time."_

_"No girl, I get you. It's tough raising two kids solo even if it's for a week."_

_"You said it!" Sara dug deeper into the couch. "Want anything to drink? Since it's only eleven I can brew some coffee."_

_"Nah. Thanks though. I just came to say hi and drop off a little something."_

_With raised brows Sara sat up and leaned towards Warrick. "What is this little something? We've told you before, we're grateful for all you and the guys have done for the kids, but—"_

_"No, this one is for mommy."_

_Sara's eyes widened and she folded her hands in her lap. Just then, Warrick pulled out the signature felt bag. After pulling apart the closed top, he removed a tiny white box. From afar Sara could see the Pandora logo etched on the box's top. Warrick stood up and with outstretched arms handed Sara the box. She graciously accepted with a nod of the head and a "You really shouldn't have, Warrick—"_

_"Open it," he said._

_Long, delicate fingers opened the white box. A gasp escaped her lips. She put a hand to her mouth. What her family did for her never ceased to amaze her. With two fingers she picked up a silver charm of a mother kangaroo holding her Joey. It was the sweetest thing Sara ever laid eyes on. While still staring at the token, she unclasped her bracelet and carefully yet swiftly twisted the charm to join the others. It fit right in. Just perfect._

_"I don't know what to say. Warrick, this is...wonderful. It's so beautiful. I absolutely love it!" In one stride, Sara had her arms wrapped around Warrick. He smiled at her reaction and accepted the hug._

_"It was nothing. I figured it was about time I added to your bracelet. Practically everyone gave you a charm except me!"_

_"Thanks again, Warrick. It's really something. It's the perfect charm for a mom!"_

_Warrick patted her knee. "A little token from your old pal. You've truly amazed me. Marrying Griss than having two children. It's been amazing watching you interact with Halley and Aaron. You're an excellent mother. I hope you know that."_

_Her mouth was agape. Words could not describe how she was feeling. She could barely whisper her thanks when Warrick embraced her._

"Wow, I wish I could've seen that." Gil took Sara in his arms.

"I was speechless. It was so unexpected...I...found it impossible to show my thanks."

"He knew how touched you were. I'm glad he got to see us have our family. He was head over heels for us. Especially you when you found out you were pregnant."

"I know," Sara said. She took a deep breath in. Her exhale was a tad bit uneasy. With her hand up to shield her face, she let out the tears.

Panic surged through Gil. Instinctively he squeezed her. His arms wrapped tightly around her shaking frame. "It's ok," he encouraged. "Let it out."

Once Sara calmed she spoke, "When he complemented me on my parenting I thought of when we first started working together. From my first impression of him, gambling, I was hesitant. Then we worked this case and he proved his work ethic changed and I remember him asking me if I'd reconsider and I said something like I never said you weren't a good CSI." She paused. "I don't think I ever told him what a good friend he was."

"He knew."

**Wow, it's been ages since writing for this series. I hope you enjoyed it! I think I'll stick to adding to this unless I get distracted into writing something else **


	8. Chapter 8

**Diebenkorn's Advice**

She didn't feel right. The kids had the flu so as her usual lack of luck suggested; she must've gotten it too. Overly tired, shortness of breath, and nausea. Plenty of that as well as repulsion against chicken noodle soup. Soup was practically the only meal served to Halley, Aaron, Gil, and herself. Her breathing quickened. She stopped drying the dishes midstream. With both hands set firmly on the countertop, Sara took some deep breaths. It was then hands were around her waist. She turned to see Gil's worried eyes set only on her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Her breathing quickened again. She shrugged her shoulders and looked around the kitchen. "I...don't know. I...don't...feel good." Sara almost fell to the floor, but her husband's arms caught her.

"Whoa, you're ok. I got you. Let's have you sit down."

"What's wrong with me?" Sara put a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

Gil took her free hand. "You're probably sick with the flu. Easier to spread with more people..."

Sara laughed. "Yup. There's no luck in this house." That was an understatement.

"Sara?" Gil stood up as Sara did. She covered her mouth and bolted out of the room. "Sara!"

After throwing up the chicken soup they had for lunch, Sara continued dry heaving. Her head barely came up for air, she was so exhausted. Gil felt terrible. "Have you drank anything today? Ate anything other than soup?" With head still in toilet, Sara shook her head no. "That's not good, honey. You need to keep yourself healthy otherwise who will take care of the kids?" He heard Sara mumble something in response. "What, honey?"

It took all her might to sit up. "I said men are useless."

Gil smiled. "I guess that's true. We wouldn't be able to function without you. And we would've failed miserably without you here for this flu bug." He kissed her head. "You know I'm kidding. We love you. And without you there's no family. I'll call and make you an appointment. You might need antibiotics and an IV. You're as pale as a ghost!"

* * *

"So from what you've told me, I've figured out what's wrong with you, Sara."

Sara looked at Gil and blew out a breath. "What's going on, Doc?" Gil rubbed his beard as he asked the question.

"Do you want me to say it or count to three—"

"Do it!" Sara blurted out. "I'm sorry. I feel horrible and would just like to know what's going on so I can get better. We have two kids at home."

Dr. Luka held up her hand. "I guess it's a good thing you're sitting down." The tension in the air couldn't be thicker. "Sara, from my observations you're 6 weeks along and extremely dehydrated. I'll need to admit you to—"

"Wait!" Sara yelled. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to Gil before looking at the doctor. "I'm pregnant? I'm in my late forties! We didn't plan for this. Oh boy." Sara placed her head in her hands and fought the tears. "It's impractical. Anyone over 40 is high risk. I'm old—"

"Honey, relax."

"Aren't you glad you were sitting down?" Dr. Luka mused. She quickly cleared her throat."There's no need to worry, Sara. Plenty of women have babies over 40. It's become a sort of trend recently." Sara's eyebrows relaxed, wheels turned as she listened to her doctor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but as I was saying you're dehydrated and malnourished. Since you're in the beginning stages it's crucial you're as healthy as possible which is why I need to admit you. Don't freak! It's better to be safe rather than sorry anyway."

Dr. Luka patted Sara's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to Gil. "Gil, Sara, I know this was the last thing on your to-do list but it's happening. I'll be here every step of the way, just like I was for your prior pregnancies. Don't worry. Let it sink in. I'll see you in a month."

Gil thanked the doctor and turned to Sara. "See, honey, everything will be fine. Plenty of other women go through this—" He knelt and saw his wife was crying. She was looking straight ahead, facing the window. Aside from a few ragged breaths, her tears silently fell.

"Sara." Gil knelt before her and cupped her hands in his. "I know how you feel. This was unexpected and it's scary, I will admit that, but Dr. Luka knows what she's talking about. Take a deep breath." Sara did. "You need to calm your body. Stress isn't good."

"See." Sara sniffled. "I'm scared regardless of all this reassurance. I'm already above my normal stress level. This is what terrifies me...unplanned, high risk pregnancy. All the focus will be here." She placed a hand on her belly. "We have two kids at home, Gil. You teach full-time and I work part-time—"

Gil shushed her and put a finger to her lips. With help from the exam table, Gil stood and squeezed Sara. "You're worried about your body? Look at me! I look old to be a grandparent. And these knees, oh boy these knees are going..."

"And you're supposed to be making me feel better?"

"Yes, you're a spring chicken compared to this old geezer!"

"I love you," Sara laughed.

* * *

The Grissom's checked in at Desert Palm. Dr. Luka called ahead with a "heads up" so they had no trouble getting a room fairly quickly. As per instruction, Sara was put on an IV and checked with a sonogram machine. Everything looked perfect. This news excited Sara and appeared to put her at ease. Her hands lay on her abdomen. She was still in awe, but coming to terms there was a baby growing inside her. The technician confirmed it. About 6 weeks along. Sara closed her eyes while continuing to stroke her stomach. Oblivious to the figure standing in the doorway, her attention was drawn to the task at hand.

"Knock, knock."'A booming voice said.

Startled, Sara's head whipped up and removed her hands from her stomach and placed them along the side of the bed. The IV was in her left arm closest to the door. "You scared me, boss!"

"I'm sorry. May I?" He gestured, extending his arm into the room.

"By all means, of course." Sara smiled and sat up.

"No, no don't move because of me. You should stay where you're most comfortable." He couldn't help but glance at her stomach which she failed to realize was being protected by her hands.

_Damn it._ "Who blabbed? It had to be Gil..."

"Yes, I'm sorry. He felt he had to tell me. It was kind of obvious when he said it wasn't the flu your kids had."

Sara "ah-ha-ed" with a nod of her head. "Well, you are my boss. After calling out the past week the latest Grissom household gossip was bound to get out," she chuckled.

"Yup, definitely. Plus, with four kids I can tell a protective mother-to-be when I see one."

"Oh, right. I guess after two pregnancies I'm still not used to that. The gestures and habits you form never leave."

D.B. smiled. "It's ok to be scared."

A frown formed on Sara's face. Her lip quivered and she avoided his gaze. "That obvious, huh?" She tried jokingly.

"Pretty big news. Especially when you least expected it."

"Huge," Sara said. "Felt like a punch in the face. I must've looked so stupid. I'm sure Gil had that "deer caught in headlights" look.

Both Sara and DB laughed.

More silent tears made their way down Sara's cheeks onto the hospital gown she was wearing. "Hey." DB sat next to Sara. "There's no need for this." He wiped her wet face. "I always tell my kiddies. Tears should only be for sad times, unless it's an overly happy time, but you don't look like that, my dear."

Sara sniffed and looked at her boss. _What a sweet guy_. "Good advice." she blew out a breath. "It's just...I'm neat and orderly. And smart. This baby presents such a high risk for health and gosh I sound selfish but he or she will take away from Hal and Aaron. Timing just sucked. Maybe a couple of years earlier I would say yes, but now—"

"It's a blessing. An unexpected blessing, but nonetheless a blessing."

"Really?" Sara blushed. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. It's just, after all that's happened in my life. Starting with my childhood and continuing to today, I've had the worst luck. Our CSI family, Gil and the kids are the exception, but there are so many possibilities of complication, I guess I'm an overly practical person, but I don't want this baby or my kids to suffer." She stopped and saw DB had his eyes glued to her.

"Sara, you need to let go of the past and stick with the present. Thinking of the what-ifs is not how you should live life. I know...during that case you mentioned your mother's health condition, but you will make sure your kids are safe. Unfortunately for your mom, your household was probably different though she did her best. You have Gil and me and the whole team, plus your growing kids. You are protected. You have overcome your past. Nothing like that, whatever it is, will happen." More tears came, but they were happy ones. "See, happy occasion means happy tears!" DB was so wrapped up in the moment he almost forgot—

"Your surprise!" He smacked himself in the forehead.

"What?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Here we are." He picked up a bag and flicked it. "Happy "find-out -your-expecting day!"

A Pandora bag.

Sara revealed a silver house charm with a roof and windows.

"Thanks, Russell. That was a speedy gift!" Careful of the IV, the two hugged one another.

"I had some time to kill before shift. I'll always be here for you," DB whispered in her ear. "And this little guy, too." He gave a gentle pat to her stomach and felt her pull away.

"Oh, so you think it's a boy?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

Sara gave a puzzled look.

"Boss's intuition."


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Boy**

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Sara asked with a chuckle. Aaron looked at her with excited eyes as he held his stuffed frog.

"I'm playing with Ribbit!"

"Where did you get Ribbit?"

"School! Everyone gets to take him home for a day. We have to take care of him!"

"I see." Sara smiled and recalled her kindergarten days. She patted her stomach as Aaron set Ribbit down and did a frog jump. Then Aaron picked Ribbit up and had him do his own frog jump. It was all very cute.

"Mommy, you should jump with us!" Aaron held the frog in one arm and used his other to tug at his mom.

"Whoa there bud! You see this?" Sara pointed to her stomach. "The baby is coming soon. Until then mommy can't play on the floor with you."

She couldn't resist sad puppy dog eyes from a six year old. "Ok, I'll sit on the floor. Though just for a little while. Mommy's back has been sore." She took a deep breath. Both hands grasped the couch and she heaved herself up. She carefully lowered herself to the carpeted floor. As she was about to sit down a pain took her off guard. Sara grabbed the couch and leaned into it. "Oh man." Sara blew out a breath. Aaron was looking at her with confused eyes. _He is way too young to know what's going on._

"What's wrong, mommy? I wanna play with you!"

Today had to be the day that Gil took Halley to the zoo. Something Halley was looking forward to. It was the first Saturday in awhile Gil didn't have papers to grade. Aaron was recovering from a cold so he stayed home.

"Honey, mommy's not feeling so great. The baby's kicking really hard. It hurts Mommy's tummy."

"Oh! Like when I put my hand on your tummy and it moves?"

"Yup!" Sara did her best to smile. "Could you do me a big boy's job?" Aaron's face lit up. "Could you bring me my cell phone?"

A smile answered her question. In ten seconds Aaron ran to the kitchen table and brought back Sara's phone. "Thank you, baby. You're going to be an excellent big brother."

She gestured for Aaron to continue playing leap frog as she dialed Gil. It rang for what seemed like forever. His voicemail came on and she started freaking. _There is no need for this Sara! You've been through this twice before. Just breathe and stay calm. At least for Aaron's sake._ Another contraction hit as she ended the call. "Daddy and Hal are probably eating right now. Right, bud? It's time we got you lunch, too. He'll check his phone soon and call us back."

"K, mommy. I wanna peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

"Ok. Give me one sec and I'll make us those sandwiches."

* * *

Almost three hours had passed. Still, there was no word from Gil. "Where is he?" Sara moaned. She did her best to breathe as the Lamaze instructor told her but it was too overwhelming.

"Mommy?"

She peered down to Aaron, who was kneeling at her feet. "Take Ribbit. He makes sick feel better." He passed her the frog and headed towards the TV. Sara inwardly smiled. _He's already a big boy. He'll be wonderful towards his little brother_.

Another contraction sucked the air out of her. Once the wetness pooled between her legs she knew time was of the essence. She had to clean up. "I'll be right back, sweetie. Then you can play with Hank outside!"

"Yay!" Aaron cheered.

Good, thought Sara. Keep things as normal as possible.

While waddling down the stairs the next contraction hit full force. She fought hard to suppress the moan, but she had nothing to hold onto but the railing. With one hand cradling her stomach, she used the other to support herself. She was able to make it down the stairs before crumbling to the ground.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Aaron cried. He was once again kneeling at his mom's side.

"Uhhh. I need you...to be a big boy again. Ok?" Aaron nodded. "Get my phone off the coffee table and bring it here." The tightening of her abdomen could be felt under her fingers. Aside from the pain, she was extremely uncomfortable. _I was hoping this labor would be quicker than the others, but I didn't want it to be this quick with only my son here!_ Sara shifted from sitting on her left side to her right side. She used her hand to wipe the band of sweat off her forehead.

"Thanks bud." She rubbed his mop of hair.

"Uh, Nick. I couldn't get hold of Gil. Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Said Sara with a raised voice. Gil was pushing her wheel chair which she surprisingly accepted. Without haste, Nick drove Sara and Aaron to the hospital. No sooner had Gil and Halley come sprinting through the ER doors. Nick took Halley and Aaron aside. The waiting room and cafeteria would be a more appropriate place for the kids to spend this time...

"I'm so sorry, honey. The zoo is like being incommunicado. Very poor cell service. I didn't hear your voicemail until 30 minutes ago." He kissed her cheek and wheeled her towards the nurse's station.

"I did my best to wait it out. I thought you'd come home any second. But that turned to hours. The contractions got stronger. I was home alone with Aaron." Sara winced at another pain. "And I was scared." She practically whispered the last part. At that instant the wheel chair came to a halt and Gil knelt before Sara. He caressed her cheek as well as laid a protective hand over her stomach.

"Sara, I feel terrible. I should've been checking up on you. I screwed up not being there when you needed me. Please forgive me?"

Sara huffed out a breath. With a sigh she put her hand atop of Gil's. "I guess I have no choice in the matter. Your son is on his way and I'll need all the support I can get." A smirk appeared on her face. This got Gil laughing.

"Thank you. I'm just glad Nick got to you. Took me long enough. I guess I'm not all that good on taking you to the hospital, huh?"

"No—" Sara said through gritted teeth. "You're not you asshole!"

Shock and sadness appeared on Gil's face. "Sorry," Sara said with shortness of breath. "Kind of." He still looked horrified. "Oh I'm going through loads of pain! You could be more sympathetic!" Sara forced out a laugh and squeezed Gil's hand.

* * *

Less than a few hours later Caleb Gilbert Grissom was born. It took some settling in, but once Sara got in her zone, she stayed there. Gil let her squeeze his hand. While she was birthing their son it was as if no one else was in the room. Only Sara and Gil. Sara took instruction from Dr. Luka, but the support came from her husband.

The newly weighed and washed Caleb was in his mother's arms. Gil had sent for Halley and Aaron. Nick graciously handed them over. "Your brother is finally here, guys!" Nick grinned. The kids marveled at the baby.

"He's so tiny!" Halley squealed.

"And bald!" Aaron said.

Their parents chuckled. "Yup, he's a tiny bald baby. His name's Caleb. Who wants to hold him first?"

This signaled Nick to let the family have some time alone. "Alright Grissom clan. I'll go call the team. Is it ok for them to visit later?"

"Of course, Nicky. Thanks," Sara said. "Extra thanks for getting me and Aaron here."

"No problem."

* * *

"Good morning, mom!" Whispered Halley. She had climbed on the bed and kissed her mom. Sara stirred and with sleepy eyes, awoke to her daughter.

"Hi sweetie!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Hi mommy!" Aaron came charging into the room.

"Hey, hey! What did I say about being careful not to wake mommy? She's very tired."

"It's ok, Gil. He's just excited. But..." Sara spoke. "Daddy's right. Inside voices. Especially in a place like this on a Sunday morning."

Gil crossed the room to where his wife lay. He planted a big kiss on her lips as the kids stuck their tongues out in disgust. Gil broke the kiss and raised his eyebrows. "I think Aaron has something to give mom."

At the mention of his name, Aaron grinned and jumped on the bed beside his mom and sister. "Yeah! I have a surprise for you!" He dug into his jean pocket and yanked out a felt bag.

Sara's eyes were already filling with tears. Gil rubbed her shoulder out of comfort. She cleared her throat. "What is this, bud? I didn't need any presents!"

"Yes you did!" By this point, Aaron was jumping for joy.

As in the past, Sara pulled open the felt bag and out fell a silver frog charm. Her bright smile filled the room. "It's beautiful! I love it so much! Thank you!" She gave her son a smooch on the cheek. "This will always remind me what a big boy you were when I was...sick."

"Right and what was the other reason?" Gil questioned his son.

"Oh yeah! Because everyone else gave you a charm but me!"

"Yes, that's absolutely right! Everyone needs to see what a champ you were. This frog will always remind me of Ribbit and how you took care of me."

**Hope you liked it. And please, if someone, anyone can give me ideas as to what charm I should do and who should be the giver. That'd be great :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Call Me Maybe?**

"I can't believe how big he is already." Sara marveled at her three month old son. Aaron was quite the charmer of the family. Everyone imaginable was stopping by the house to visit the new addition. The baby continued to feed from his mommy. She quickly switched sides, careful of Caleb's head.

"I know, isn't it something? I think he's fond of where he's getting his supply. I know I would be," sneered Gil. Sara gave him a displeasing look.

"Gil! One, that's just plain wrong and two, not while Aaron's in the next room! He's six, remember? He'll go repeating everything to his teacher, including stuff he doesn't understand."

"Which is the majority of what we say."

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole..." Sara mused.

"Aw honey, lighten up. Where did your sense of humor go?"

"Oh, it's here all right." Sara signaled Gil to accompany her on the couch. She leaned into his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't you remember last night or do I need to remind you?" Gil's head perked up and he whispered back, "Of course I remember, dear. But it's a little fuzzy so you might have to remind me."

"That could be arranged." Caleb started fussing. "Ok, ok." Sara buttoned her shirt with one hand then set the spit-up rag on her shoulder. She slowly moved her body from side to side while Caleb finished burping. "That a boy. Now I think it's time for your mid morning nap." She hummed a mellow tune while heading up the stairs.

When she entered the kitchen she washed her hands. Removing the ponytail from her head, she shook out her hair.

"That's what I was talking about."

She blushed and turned around to see her husband staring back at her. "We back on this topic again? I guess it's ok since Aaron's even farther away now."

"Exactly. And I just turned on the TV so he can't hear a thing. We'll have a little time before I have to take him to school and head to work."

"Ok, but just for a little. I have chores that need tending to before Caleb wakes up."

Gil smiled as he approached Sara. He placed kisses up along her neck. She eased backwards, letting him guide her. At this point they were moving as one. She continued to walk backwards until she came to a stop at the counter. Her hands wrapped around Gil's neck and his hands set firmly on the marble. "God, I love you Sara."

In between breaths she replied, "I love you too Gil."

With that, her cell rang and ended their rendezvous.

Sara sighed, "One sec, I'm on call for tonight."

"It's ok. Perk of the job. I have to take Aaron anyway. Call me later." Gil gave Sara one last peck. "And by the way, you could never lose your sense of humor."

Grinning, Sara kissed Gil on the lips and patted his head. "Till tonight. I'll talk to you later." He left the room and she picked up her phone.

Clearing her throat she answered, "Sidle."

"Hey Sara. It's Nick."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I know you're on call tonight, so am I. I was wondering if you have time to meet up. I could stop by the house if you have your hands full with baby C."

Sara inwardly smiled. She loved Nick's nickname for Caleb. "Sure, I've got time. Though I could meet you somewhere. I'm getting kind of stir-crazy and I think Caleb could use some fresh air."

"Ok, sure! Whatever's easiest for you guys. Any place in mind?"

"Hmm...how about the park by my house?"

"That sounds great. I could pick you up if you'd like."

"Wanna walk there? You could meet me at the house then we can head there together. It's a short walk. We'll get there in less than ten minutes."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day out. I can be there in twenty minutes."

"See ya then!"

* * *

Sara left word with Gil before heading out. Nick arrived fifteen minutes later. The walk to the park was as expected—relatively short and painless. A bench was open in a quiet, serene area. As they sat down, Sara tucked the blanket that was covering Caleb tighter. His big blue eyes peered up at his mommy. Sara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His little body was so warm and full of life. These were the moments that made life worth living. Nick watched from the side as Sara interacted with her son. Aside from his sisters, he never saw anyone handle a baby with such care. "You're amazing with him and Halley and Aaron."

Sara removed her hand that lay on Caleb's belly and sat next to Nick. "Thanks Nick. That really means a lot coming from you, considering your sisters are pros."

"I'm serious, Sar. Not that I expected anything less from you, but you've come a long way. I remember you saying you weren't good with kids after you first moved to Vegas. You're a completely different person now. It really suits you."

"Aww." Sara brought Nick into a hug. "Thank you." She patted him on the back and released from the hug. "I know, I said that so many years ago. I am a totally different person. Who would have thought I'd be married with three kids!" Nick grinned and held his tongue. "Come on, say it. I know you want to."

"I can't believe you married the socially inept bug man! The guy who never cared about anything but his work is a husband and father. I never would have guessed…"

"I know, it's true. I used to be socially inept, at least where guys were concerned, but Gil changed me for the better. I think I changed him for the better, too. To think, opposites attract _is_ the exact opposite of us." A sound came from the carriage. Sara noticed Caleb's blanket was down to his feet. He must've kicked it off while she wasn't looking. After fixing the blanket and checking to see that his hat and jacket were snug, she sat back down. By this point Nick held something in his hand. Sara gave him a curious look.

"Sara, I just wanted you to know that you mean a lot to me. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye over the years, but I consider you one of my best friends. You have always been one of my best friends. I wanted to truly apologize for how I acted last month. You were only concerned for my well-being. Who knows how long I would've stayed in that jail cell if you hadn't come along. Everyone was exhausted from that case and I shouldn't have made excuses. While everyone's entitled to go over the edge every now and then, I shouldn't have directed it at you. You deserve so much more respect than what I give you." He paused to swallow. "Two things, I have not given you a charm for your bracelet and I haven't sincerely apologized to you for how I treated you. I am not one to apologize with gifts, solely at least, but I felt this was the appropriate charm for the time being." He loosened the strings of the famous felt bag, and out fell an old phone charm. "I couldn't find a cell phone, but this was the best I could do."

Sara marveled at the silver telephone that Nick held between his fingers. "It's adorable. I absolutely love it!" Nick held out his hand. Sara unclasped her bracelet and gave it to Nick. He slid the charm amongst the others than clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Sara twisted the bracelet to re-examine her gift. "Nick, you're one of my best friends. You've always been. I don't blame you for what happened. Everyone was under stress and everyone had their moment. I've made more mistakes than I can count. The fact that you're here now and making amends for what you did, it means a great deal. And this charm is beautiful." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's about time you become a part of my bracelet."

Nick laughed and gave Sara a light tap on the shoulder. "Yes it is. Now this charm will remind you to call me whenever and I _will_ answer."

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**On account of Hurricane Sandy delaying Halloween for kids in Jersey...here we go...late Halloween gifts from Doc and Super Dave.**

**Also, a shout-out/honor to Lucy and Little Ricky from I Love Lucy :) This reminded me of them. **

**Do not own CSI, Pandora, or I Love Lucy...**

The Grissom Tribe

"So, what do we have Doc? David?" Sara acknowledged the men as she strolled into the morgue. Super Dave was cleaning supplies while Doc's back was turned, presumably taking notes. Now standing over the body, Sara observed the large gash across the forehead.

"Hello Sara. Well, it appears our victim was hit over the head before she died. A sticky substance and bruising around the wrists suggest she was restrained—maybe duck tape? I sent a sample to trace."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara could see David. She focused her attention back to the body. "Ok, did you notice any other cuts or bruises?"

"No, suggesting the one blow to the head knocked her out, leaving it easy to restrain her."

"What about this gash? Know what might have caused this?"

"Based on width and depth, I would say a household item of some kind."

"Hmm, I'll have to look into that," Sara noted. Peering down at the woman, she noticed the woman's physique and appearance. "Did you do an SAE kit and tox screen?"

"I did an SAE kit, but not a tox since I didn't see the need. I can run one for you now, if you'd like."

"Sure, no rush. I'm just trying to play all sides. We don't have much going for this case." Sara sighed, visibly frustrated. "Well, thanks Doc. I'll relay this info to DB." She attempted to smile. As she headed for the door she called, "Bye Doc, Super Dave!"

"Hold on a sec Sara!"

Doc took off his gloves and removed something from his pocket. Dave made his way next to Doc while hiding something behind his back.

"Yeah?" Sara asked. Very strange not one, but both of them were here together as well as holding something in their hands. "What's up? Got my results already?" She joked.

"No, though we got something better!" Dave motioned for Sara to come closer. "We," He pointed to him and Doc, "each got you a little something. Everyone's been raving about your bracelet and we decided to get you some charms." He held out the trademark, white Pandora box. Doc chimed in, "Exactly what Dave said. We don't get much gossip down here to begin with. Hasn't been much upstairs either, except for your bracelet. Apparently the majority of the team gave you charms, so we wanted to chip in too." Another box was placed in her hand.

Grinning proudly, Sara marveled at the two boxes given to her. She set one aside and opened the other. Inside was a silver feather charm, coiled all the way around. "Gosh," she started, "it's beautiful." The other box revealed a silver and gold drum with matching sticks along the side. "Aww, I sense a theme here!"

Both men beamed. "We loved your family's Halloween costumes! Seeing everyone, including Grissom, dress up was a sight." Doc recalled the Grissom's portraying an Indian tribe a few nights prior.

"Yes and little Caleb was the cutest drummer boy!"

"That was a great night..."

* * *

_"Are we ready to see everyone?" Sara asked her kids. She was sitting in the front passenger seat while Gil sat in the driver's seat. It was Halloween night. They had recently finished trick-or-treating in their neighborhood and as they turned onto their street, Aaron begged to visit the lab._

_"Yes!" Aaron squealed. High off candy, he was a jumping bean. A little less hyper Halley sat content, giving a smile to go ahead. Caleb on the other hand was fast asleep in his car seat. Settled between his siblings, he didn't move a muscle._

_"He's wiped from his first Halloween," Gil stated. "And the night's not even over!" As his father said that, the pacifier fell from his mouth to his lap._

_"Let's get this show on the road before everyone conks out!"_

_Hand-in-hand, the Grissom's signed in at the front desk and went in search of their party. Spooky decorations were hung throughout the building. Aaron was so intrigued, he wanted to stop and look at every single one. It was the up-teenth time Gil continued to walk when Aaron him them back. "Come on, bud! There're plenty more where the guys are."_

_Along the way various techs stopped to compliment them. Some smiled while others chuckled. It wasn't until Mandy stopped them that they learned everyone was in at the moment. "They're all in the layout room, running a case. I'm sure they could take a break to see you guys. How we've missed seeing everyone!" Mandy patted Sara's shoulder and dropped some candy in the kid's bags. "Happy Halloween! Make sure you stay in character. Everyone will love your costumes!"_

_"Thanks Mandy." Gil waved to the tech._

_As she said, everyone was going over a case. Halley and Aaron led the way. They stopped outside the room, hesitant to go in. Sara and Gil gave each of them a push and soon all eyes were on them._

_"Well, if it isn't the Grissom tribe! Howww is everyone tonight?" Greg practically sprang from the table and scooped Aaron into the air. "What are you supposed to be?"_

_"I'm an Indian, Uncle Greg!"_

_Looking dumbfounded, Greg smacked his forehead. "Why of course you are! Very handsome Indian you are. And we have another Indian over here. Very pretty, might I add." Greg stood in front of Halley. A few pieces of candy fell into each of their bags._

_"Yes, awesome costumes!" Nick added. He rounded the table and knelt in front of Aaron. "I wish I could've worn my cowboy costume. We could've played cowboys and Indians!"_

_Aaron threw his hands in the air. "You should've!"_

_"Next time I'm not working I will, ok? I can't dress up while I'm on duty." Aaron nodded his head and attempted to fit a whole Kit-Kat bar in his mouth._

_"Hey, hey!" Gil took the candy from his son's mouth. "Small bites! And I think this will be the last piece for tonight. It's late enough. You need to be able to sleep!"_

_By this point Morgan, Finn, and DB joined Greg and Nick, forming a semi-circle around the Grissom's._

_"Nice matching costumes," DB acknowledged Gil and Sara. The couple turned to each other and smiled. They, along with their kids, spotted feather headbands, face paint, tan frayed shirts, brown pants, and moccasins._

_"But where's the munchkin?" Morgan questioned._

_"Yeah, I don't remember him walking yet," DB chuckled._

_"I definitely would've remembered him crawling, so definitely not walking yet Russell." Finn slapped him on the arm. In attempt to hide the gesture from the kiddies, she stood on her tiptoes and did her best to hug her boss._

_"I think I know!" Heads turned to Dave and Doc Robbins. Sara followed everyone and faced the hallway. Strapped to his mommy's back, was Caleb. He remained out-cold with his pacifier in his mouth and a toy drum against his leg._

* * *

"Thank you guys. Really...I don't know what to say. This was so sweet. They go perfect with my other charms. I'm so glad I'll have them to remind me of what a great Halloween it was." With charms still in hand, she signaled Doc and Dave in for a hug.

**A bit late, but needed :) Hope you had a great Halloween whether it be on-time or delayed like me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelfth part of "A Pandora Bracelet" series! This came about after I got a charm for Christmas. I wanted to dedicate this to my gerbils Gus & Jack (miss you :/) It's based on an experience I had with my little guys. I hope you get a kick out of it. Do not own CSI, The Lion King or Pandora.**

My Apologies

Alone time. That was what she needed—desperately. Not that Sara was complaining, she loved her life. Being a mother, a wife, and a part-time worker was not a walk in the park. Like everything in life, there were ups and downs. Her daughter had become a teenager at what felt like overnight. Her oldest son was coming into his own as a fourth grader. Finally her youngest son was leaving the nest and starting pre-school. Times like these called for a breather, a moment to step away and marvel of what had become. During this, Morgan was watching Caleb before she had shift. Halley was practicing cheering and Aaron was playing soccer. An afternoon at the spa was awaiting her. Plus the thought of her husband after the dishes had been cleared and the kids put to bed.

* * *

"So Caleb, what would you like to do first?"

"Play wiff Timon and Pumbaa!"

Morgan gave Caleb a wide smile. "Who are they again?"

"My gerbils!"

"Oh right!" She pretended to smack herself in the head. "Your mom said you guys got some new pets! Where are they?"

Faster than the speed of lightning, Caleb had Morgan by the hand and was leading her to the living room. A large, glass cage was set atop an end table. Squealing with delight, Caleb pointed to the cage. "The gray one's Timon and the white one's Pumbaa!"

Morgan could sense Caleb's eagerness to show off his new friends, but he was a bit too short to reach the cage. Without thought she hoisted him up. The three year old clapped his hands.

"Can we play wiff them? Pleaaase!" The boy's blue eyes were shining back.

Morgan chuckled, "Sure! But your mom gave me special instructions, ok? I have to move the cage to the floor and set up their playpen. Only after I do that and am with you, then can we play."

Caleb nodded his head in agreement. His soft, unruly curls swinging about his face. With that, Morgan set Caleb down and eased the cage to the rug. "Ok," she started. "Sweetie, where is the mat and fence?"

He pointed to the basket that contained the gerbils' things. Morgan smiled as she spotted the basket and pulled out the needed supplies. _Too cute!_

Once the waterproof mat was laid out and the fence was locked in place, little Timon and big Pumbaa were free to roam in the confines of their playpen...

A good twenty minutes had passed since letting the gerbils roam free. "Did you name them?" Morgan asked Caleb. She was in the process of putting Pumbaa back in the cage.

"Yeah! Me and Halley and Aaron did."

"Is The Lion King your favorite movie?"

"Yes!"

"Mine too!" Morgan turned to pick up Timon. He was a feisty little thing. "Easy there bud! Don't gnaw my sweater!" Before she knew it, Timon had jumped off her sleeve and was now scurrying away. "No!" Morgan screamed.

"Where's he goin'?" asked Caleb. He was about to follow Timon when Morgan lifted him up.

"Caleb, I have to catch little Timon, ok? Can you be a good boy and sit here next to Pumbaa?"

"No! I wanna play wiff him!" The three year old crossed his arms and pouted. Tears started to pool in his eyes. He was definitely not a happy camper.

"Aww, sweetie. Aunt Morgan has to put him back in his cage. We don't want him getting lost, right? If you're good I'll give you a cookie your mom left." At the sound of cookie, Caleb grinned a pearly set of white teeth. Morgan patted his head and was off in search of the gerbil…

_Thank goodness gerbils can't climb up or down stairs, otherwise we'd be in even bigger trouble_. Morgan tip-toed into the dining room where she spotted Timon huddled in a corner. "Gotcha!" Careful not to scare him, she crouched down. She was sure the clicking noise she was making would draw his attention. As her hands extended to grab him, he jumped right over them. Morgan grunted in frustration and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Caleb, do you see Timon?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah! He's here!"

Morgan poked her head into the living room. Instantly, she spotted Caleb attempting to walk towards Timon. The poor gerbil was now hiding under a table. "Sweetie, stay put. Aunt Morgan's going to catch him."

"But I wanna play!" Caleb yelled.

"I'll give you two cookies instead!" Morgan upped her game. She couldn't believe she was bargaining with a three year old. The offer worked. Caleb plopped down on the carpet and started rolling his toy car. She could only sigh in relief. _Now to catch this guy once and for all!_ She patted Caleb on the back as she crouched on all fours. She couldn't imagine what she looked like to this poor little creature. With quick movement, Morgan was able to scoop up the gerbil and cup him in her hands. "Thank god." In one step she had Timon back in the cage with his brother. She double-checked the lid, making sure it was tight.

"Caleb," Morgan threw the gerbils' toys into the basket. "Your mom won't be back for another hour. How about we go to the mall?" She finished folding the mat and fence.

"Ok. Can I have my cookies now?"

"Sure. Just let me check for any gerbil droppings then we'll be on our way."

* * *

Two hours at the spa had done Sara wonders. She left the place with even higher spirits than when she arrived. The brisk air felt great. She had the windows rolled down and let the wind make a mess of her hair. The previous tension in her shoulders was gone. She was eager to get home.

Morgan and Caleb made it to the house ten minutes before Sara did. Caleb snacked on his cookies in the car. For being such a good boy at the mall, Morgan gave him one last cookie. "There's plenty of time before dinner. Just make sure you eat your vegetables, ok?"

"Hello!"

"Mommy!" Caleb scooted off the couch and ran to the front door. Sara knelt and took him in her arms.

"How's my little guy? Did you have a good time with Aunt Morgan?"

A nod of his head confirmed the fun time they had. "That's great. I'm glad you had fun baby." She gave him a kiss on the head. "Why don't you go play downstairs? I just need a minute with Aunt Morgan." After a ruffle of the hair, Caleb was out of sight.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No, not at all Sara! He was an angel. It's those gerbils you gotta worry about."

Sara crinkled her brows and tilted her head in confusion. "What happened?"

Morgan couldn't help but feel guilty. "Uh I let the gerbils free in their playpen. I was watching them and Caleb the whole time. It's just um Timon got loose."

Sara's eyes widened. "Were you able to catch him?"

"Yeah of course! It took some time and patience, but Timon is now safely back with Pumbaa. The longest five minutes of my life."

"Poor Morgan," said Sara. She gave the younger woman a few pats on the knee. "That Timon is a crazy one. He'll claw your hands, run up your sleeves, you name it! I should've warned you about him. I hope you didn't get too overwhelmed." She nodded her head and leaned into Morgan. "It's happened to me, too. So don't worry about it."

Morgan smiled. "Really? What a relief. I felt so bad—"

"It's ok! Please, I'm sorry you had to endure that! All's fine, so no worries."

"Ok, as long as you're sure." Morgan pulled a bag from behind her back. "After the little incident I took Caleb to the mall. I wanted to apologize for what happened as well as become a member of your bracelet." She opened the white Pandora box and held it out to Sara. A silver gerbil-like charm stared back at her.

"Morgan really, this wasn't necessary. It's no big deal—"

"I insist. The whole thing's kind of ridiculous now that I look back, but just to reassure I'll be more prepared next time. They didn't have a charm specifically modeling a gerbil, so a mouse was the next best thing."

Chuckling, Sara removed the bracelet off her wrist and slid the charm in place. "Thanks Morgan." A situation like this would've freaked her out in the past. It really was no big deal. She felt like a whole new person. Every now and then all anyone needs is some alone time.

**My incident was a bit more hectic. I was home alone and decided to play with Gus (Timon) out of the playpen. Not my smartest idea lol. Probably not my best work, but what can ya do? I had fun remembering what I went through trying to catch my gerbil. Thoughts?**


End file.
